Flavoxate, which is 8-(2-piperidinoethoxycarbonyl)-3-methyl-4-oxo-2-phenyl-4H-1-benzopyran, and has the formula ##STR1## is used as a pharmaceutical agent for urinary tract disturbances as it possesses a smooth muscle relaxing activity attributable to its calcium antagonist activity. This activity is exerted on the bladder dome smooth muscles or can be related to an effect on the micturition center in the central nervous system.
The compounds of the invention, described below, essentially include more complex amino moieties in place of the piperidine group. Further changes include alternatives to the ethoxycarbonyl group which links the amino moiety to the benzopyran ring, alternative 2-, 3-, 6- and 7-substitution patterns in the benzopyran ring, replacement of the ring heteroatom by a sulfur atom or by a sulfinyl or sulfonyl group, or by a nitrogen atom or an amino group, and/or 2,3-hydrogenation of the benzopyran ring. Further variations of the heterocyclic ring, are described below. These structural variations give the new compounds the ability to interact with different biological systems, as supported by the affinity of the new compounds for the .alpha..sub.1 -adrenergic and 5HT.sub.1A -serotoninergic receptors. Flavoxate is practically devoid of affinity for these receptors.